tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nelson Brothers Co.
'Little Jumbo' of 1 1/2 hp from 1922 owned by D. Edwards at the Lister Tyndale Steam Rally 2009]] Nelson Brothers Company was a manufacturer of stationary engines based in Saginaw Michigan USA. the company was founded in the early 1900's and went out of business in the 1940s. The remains of the company was bought up by a Mr. Dallas Winslow, who owned many similar companies and parts businesses bought in or near bankruptcy. The Company founder H.B. Nelson, apparently died during the late 1930s and the company was fighting accusations of Patent infringement. An associated Nelson Motor Vehicle company also existed. Products The company built many small engines and supplied a lot to other companies who sold them as own label products.(Badge engineering) It is reported that 400,000 Jumbo engines were built. Models Nelson Models & HP Ratings * A - 1 HP * B - 1 HP * F - 6-7 HP * FB - 6-7 HP * C - 2-3 HP * CA - 2-3 HP * CB - 2-3 HP * CC - 2-3 HP * D - 4-5 HP * DA - 4-5 HP * DB - 4-5 HP * J - 12 HP * N - 1 HP * P - 1 HP * T - 1 1/2 HP * TA - 1 HP * U - 2 HP Small, high-speed engine line: * VAG - ? HP * VCG - 1 HP * HB and XB 5/8 HP * VDG - 2 HP * VBG - ? HP * VFG - 3 HP * VSG - 1 HP Preservation A few examples of Nelson engines appear at UK shows. (please add ANY known examples in preservation to list with a photo and the show it was at or magazine featured in etc.) * Nelson Brothers Type T sn 10597 of D. Edwards at Lister Tyndale Steam Rally (photo above). * Nelson Brothers Type C sn 9072 of User:Dirk hars who writes - "I`m the owner of a "Jumbo Line Engine" from Nelson Brothers since 1983. It is a model: C, 3 HP, number 9072; I bought this engine in Norway and restored the engine. The engine is in a running condition. The original ignition system is missing. Have you got an engine manual or any information for me where to find, and where to get the original ignition parts for this engine ? " - If you can help please reply on users talk page Here File:IMG_7291.jpg File:IMG_7305.jpg File:IMG_7296.jpg File:IMG_7283.jpg * Nelson Brothers "KracKerJacK" based on type DB No.3038 (need to confirm). one of 7 known examples worldwide, this is owned by Paul Sterling in the UK. Video 1Video 2 See also * List of Engine Manufacturers * Clubs Listing * Shows and Meets - Includes many events with stationary engine displays References / sources * Company history - on Gas Engine Magazine website External links * www.gasengine.farmcollector.com American engine collectors web site Category:Nelson Brothers Co. Category:Companies of the United States Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Former engine manufacturers Category:1940 disestablishments